Love Chinese Style!
by SailorChibiSaturn1
Summary: An abusive husband and a bodyguard are in love with Mina. It's finished!
1. Prolouge

Love Chinese Style! *************************************************** First of all this is based on Wufei not being gay. But the twist is that Mina is married to Kunzite. Also Mina has a child named Aiko and Kunzite is an abusive husband. I am sorry but I do not own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing. This is my first story so please be nice! SailorChibiSaturn ***************************************************  
  
Mina was sitting in her room trying to hide from Kunzite because he was highly pissed off. He was pissed because Mina had gone shopping for Aiko's birthday without his permission. All of a sudden Aiko ran in and hid under Mina's bed. "Honey! What's wrong?" asked Mina. "Mommy! He's threatening to hurt me again." responded Aiko. "It's all right. Tomorrow we'll go see if we can find someone to protect us." Mina calmly replied. 


	2. Falling Deeply and Slowly

Chapter1:Falling Deeply and slowly. ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Mina went to a protection agency to try to hire a bodyguard. She had two black eyes, four broken ribs, and a sprained wrist because Kunzite had caught her last night when she had gone to the bathroom. "Hello? I would like to try to hire a bodyguard. Please?" she asked plaintively. "I'll be your bodyguard, onna. My name is Wufei." said a boy with long, slick, black hair in a severe ponytail. He also had serious, deep penetrating onyx eyes. "Thank You!" replied Mina relieved, "My name is Mina Aino." A few weeks later Wufei found himself alone and watching his boss sleep. 'Man! Why do I feel like I just have to watch over her. I want to kiss her tender lips and feel her legs around my back as I stick my co. Where did that come from? Stop it! She's your boss! You're a dick.' He thought this with a groan. Suddenly Mina started to toss and turn yelling, "Get off of me! Please stop! Somebody help me!" "Mina! Mina! Wake up honey, it's ok! I'm right here!" yelled Wufei. "Huh? What? Oh Wufei! What happened?" asked Mina all confused. "You were having a dream. But it's ok now. Just go back to sleep." he said kissing her cheek. Two days later... Mina now found herself watching Wufei as he trained with out a shirt. 'Wow he's quite handsome and sexy. I wish he would kiss me and then fu. You're married so stop that!' As she thought this she almost slumped to the floor. Wufei looked and when he saw Mina he smiled. "Want to spar?" said Wufei with a smile. "Sure! Thanks for asking because it was very kind." replied Mina with a smile as jumped forward. They were in a heated battle for an entire half hour. Then suddenly Wufei knocked Mina's sword out of her hand and tackled her to the ground. "Got you, I win!" said Wufei as he sat on Mina with a wicked grin. That's when Mina noticed Wufei's pants looked different from his hard on. "Um? Wufei I think I should go check on Aiko. That was a good fight! Congrats on winning." She ran into Aiko's bedroom to find her heart monitor going crazy. "Wufei!" Mina yelled. T.B.C. 


	3. Vote 1

Author's Note ---------------------------------- Vote for your favorite pairings! One exception though, you can't vote for any couplings that have Mina and Wufei in them because they're already together also there will be another vote for problems the scouts have with their current husbands. To vote put the number of the choice and the first letter of their names. For Amara put A.T. and for Ami put A.M. ------------------------------------------------ 1. Amara/Heero 2.Amara/Duo 3.Amara/Quatre 4.Amara/Trowa 5.Amara/Treize 6.Amara/Millardo ------------------------------------------------ 1.Michelle/Trowa 2.Michelle/Heero 3.Michelle/Duo 4.Michelle/Quatre 5.Michelle/Millardo 6.Michelle/Treize ----------------------------------------------- 1.Hotaru/Duo 2.Hotaru/Heero 3.Hotaru/Trowa 4.Hotaru/Quatre 5.Hotaru/Millardo 6.Hotaru/Treize ----------------------------------------------- 1.Trista/Logan 2.Trista/Cronus ----------------------------------------------- 1.Rei/Quatre 2.Rei/Trowa 3.Rei/Duo 4.Rei/Heero 5.Rei/Treize 6.Rei/Millardo 1.Ami/Quatre 2.Ami/Duo 3.Ami/Heero 4.Ami/Trowa 5.Ami/Millardo 6.Ami/Treize ----------------------------------- 1.Serena/Micheal 2.Serena/Heero 3.Serena/Duo 4.Serena/Trowa 5.Serena/Quatre 6.Serena/Treize 7.Serena/Millardo ----------------------------------- 1.Lita/Treize 2.Lita/Millardo 3.Lita/Duo 4.Lita/Trowa 5.Lita/Quatre 6.Lita/Heero ---------------------------------- I'm leaving this up for one or two weeks and then the results are final. 


	4. Vote 2

Authors note: -------------------------------------- Another vote! I'll leave this up for a week or two just as the other one. Abusive husband has already been taken. For this just put the number down ok? --------------------------------------------------- 1.Drinking 2.Drugs 3.Cheating 4.Sex change 5.Evil 6.rape 7.Pimping 8.gambling 9.Won't have sex 10.Controlling 11.Ignorant 12.lazy 13.Pushy 14.Stupid 15.Always Horny 16.Not Helpful -------------------------------------------------- Vote for just 8 problems or else! -------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Aiko's in the hospital,Kunzite is a no s...

Chapter5:Aiko's in the hospital, Kunzite is a no show. Thanks Wufei! --------------------------------------------------- Author's note: Come on people! If I don't get any more reviews no more CHAPTERS! Besides I need your votes to continue the series or even start the rest in the first place! --------------------------------------------------- Wufei ran in to see what Mina was yelling about. What he saw surprised him. Aiko was unconscious with her heart monitor going crazy yes; but she was also turning blue. "We have to get her to the hospital right now! Call Kunzite and see if he can come!" yelled Wufei frantically. "All right Wufei." said Mina close to tears. While Wufei rushed Aiko to the hospital, Mina dialed Kunzite's phone number. "Hello? Kunzite please?" Asked Mina. "Who ma.ay I ask is ca.lling please?" said the receptionist but it sounded like she was frightened. "Tell him that it's his wife and it's an emergency." replied Mina gently. "One moment please." she said with a cool calmness. Then that annoying music started to play. Mina was just about to get impatient when it stopped. "What! You better tell me you bitch!" Kunzite basically yelled on the phone. "Well I just wanted to tell you that Aiko's in the hospital!" yelled Mina right back. "So what!" yelled Kunzite and then rung up. When Mina got to the hospital she was so upset she was shaking and crying uncontrollably. When Wufei saw Mina he just went to her and held her. The Next Day............ ------------------------------------------------ Wufei went to the store the night before and bought Aiko 24 long stem roses and a box of candy. When he brought it to Aiko's hospital room he didn't expect to see her awake but she was. He set her stuff down and ran in to the hall. "Mina! Mina! Come on she's awake! Come look!" yelled Wufei excitedly. That got Mina's attention because she woke up and bolted into Aiko's room. "Oh honey! Your awake." said Mina in a relieved voice. "Hi mommy!" yelled Aiko. "I'm sorry that I scared you." replied Aiko in a guilty voice. "Where's daddy? He's not gonna hurt me is he?" asked Aiko very frightened. "No! Daddy come so Wufei's here ok?" said Mina in a soothing voice. T.B.C. 


	6. Show and tell

Chapter6:Show and tell ___________________________________________________  
  
Later on the day that Aiko was allowed to go home Wufei was contemplating telling Mina that he loved her. But unknown to him Mina was thinking the same thing. They were thinking so hard that they didn't see each other and bumped right into each other. "Oof! Oh I'm sorry. Are you all right?" they said at the same time. "Mina? I want to tell you that I." stated Wufei but he never got to finish his sentence. "You want to tell me you love me! I know because I love you too!" yelled Mina excitedly. Then suddenly they found that they were passionately kissing each other. Wufei was going to use his tongue to gain access to her sweet cavern of a mouth. But before he could she opened it for him. Then she felt his hands start to travel up the sides of her body to her breasts. "Ok, um Wufei." she moaned. Then Wufei lifted Mina's dress ever so slowly over her head. Mina did the same to Wufei's shirt. All of a sudden Wufei moaned because Mina was now nursing his right nipple and she was also massaging the bulge in his pants. "Mmn. Mina! Aa!" groaned Wufei. Then it was Wufei's turn to play. Wufei started kissing Mina's ear. Then he trailed kisses down Mina's neck to her left breast. He then started to suckle it. "Do.on't sto.op ple.ase." said Mina worried that he'd stop. Just to show her that he wouldn't stop he moved to the right breast. The next thing Mina knew it felt like there was molten fire in her blood. She looked down to see that Wufei was sucking and licking her cunt. "Wu.fei ho.old on a min.ute ok?" asked Mina. He stopped and moved with a sound of discontent. She just smiled. Then she took his cock whole in her mouth. "Mi.ina a.ah!" said Wufei with a happy sound. "Mina hold on to me because this is gonna hurt a little. I know your not a virgin but I also know you haven't made love in a long time." Wufei told her worriedly. When he did enter her it hurt like hell at first. But then the pain left for a great pleasure. They then climaxed and came at the same time. To Mina it felt like she was gentely floating in space. But to Wufei it felt like he was falling down an oblivion.  
  
The End 


End file.
